1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter for starting an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of known starter used for starting engines has an opening in its housing. With such a starter, water may enter into the housing through the opening because the rotating ring gear carries water from a bottom of a transmission case or the like. If the transmission case has a hole facing the ground in order to drain water out from inside of the case, this is more likely to happen. Such water in the housing may cause corrosion of the inside of the starter.
JP-A-63-253170 discloses a starter having a water barrier structure which prevents water from entering the starter through an opening in its housing. According to the water barrier structure, the opening of the housing is opened and closed by a rotatably supported cover. The opening in the housing is closed when the starter is not under operation.
The opening is opened by pushing a recess or a protrusion, which has a screw shape, provided at the cover with an arm portion of a drive lever when the starter is under operation.
However, according to the starter disclosed in JP-A-63-253170, water carried by a rotating ring gear can not be prevented from entering the housing when the starter is under operation because the opening in the housing is opened while the starter is under operation.